Something to Believe In
by Nimarin Driggen
Summary: The X-Men are enjoying the winter weather, especially Jubilee, and when she encounters the Spirit of Winter himself her whole world is going to change, she just doesn't know it yet. Yeah, not a good summary, its my first one so be nice. I'm rating it T to be safe cause I know I'll be throwing in some fighting scenes and such. Please read and review! Thank you in advance
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! On all of my accounts, I am known as Nimarin, Nima or Ni-chan, so which ever you'd like to call me I won't mind any of those.**  
**Anyways~ This is my first Fanfic, so I hope I do a good job.**  
**I love X-Men; especially Jubilee and I love RotG so I had to put the two together.**  
**It'll be a mixture of the 90's cartoon series and X-Men Evolution since it is my story and all xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the love I have for all the characters.**  
**All rights go to the original creators of both series.**

**Okay, that's all the blabbing from me, on with the story~**

* * *

Chapter One: Belief

The Xavier mansion seemed to have been blanketed by snow overnight along with most of New York. Winter season, meaning Christmas was on its way.  
The students of the mansion were buzzing with Christmas cheer as they decorated. Bobby had frosted the tree after the lights were strung on, "Bobby!" a few voices called as the ice man glanced to the holders of the voices and scratched the back of his head, "Oops, sorry," he chuckled apologetically looking at Rouge, Kitty and Jean who were scowling at him, now wet and cold from the ice that he over shot.  
Jubilee had finally exited her room running down the hall dressed in thick denim jeans, a couple shirts under her heavy signature yellow coat. She slid down the stair railing and landed on the wood floor looking around at the decorations, "Looking good!" she complimented as she walked up to them, "Anything I can do to help?" she wondered.  
They glanced to each other and shook their heads, "We got things here Jubes, why don't you see if they need help outside?" Kitty said with a smile.

Jubilee shrugged and took off outside, snow began to fall, as if it was waiting just for her, and she grins as she looks up to the sky enjoying the feeling of freshly fallen snow lightly hitting her skin. When she found Logan he had her help him arrange the ground decorations that Xavier had talked him into helping set up.  
Once they were done he gave a pat on Jubilee's head and smiled a bit, "Thanks kiddo, why don't you go enjoy the snow, just be sure to come back before nightfall," he said to her and beamed at the idea, "Sweet!" she took off, "I'll be back later!" she said before turning onto the sidewalk and disappearing behind the brick wall of the mansion gates heading to the park. What many didn't know was that Jubilee was being followed by a familiar but not very believed in spirit.

As the girl walked through the park she took notice of some kids playing in an open area and watched them a bit.  
One of the mothers called out to a child, "You forgot your jacket, you don't want Jack Frost nipping your nose do you?" she said to him as she wrapped him up, "Who's Jack Frost?" the boy asked, the mother shrugged it off saying it was a figure of speech, but Jubilee shook her head.  
"Who's Jack Frost you ask?" she chimed getting the children's attention as she sat on a bench, "He's the one that makes it snow! You know the feeling when a snowflake hits the tip of your nose?" she asked as the kids gathered, they gave a nod and her smile widens, "That's Jack Frost wanting you to have some fun," they all looked at each other than one asked,  
"What kind of fun?" Jubilee bent down to make a snowball and chuckles some,  
"Like this; Snowball fight!" they all laughed and ran around as the children and Jubilee threw snowballs at each other, she didn't notice how it seemed so easy to just reach down and grab a snowball already made and ready to throw, nor did she register the boy with pure white hair that threw a snowball right at her only for her to return the favor.

The kids were called in one by one as the day was turning night until Jubilee was the only one left, or so she thought.  
"That was great, man I love the snow!" she sang as she walked through the park.  
"Glad you like what I do," a voice called to her making her jump and turn to lock eyes with the winter spirit.  
"Whoa! Who are you?!" she asked taking a few steps back in surprise.  
The white haired boy blinked then a grin spread across his face revealing his sparkling white teeth, "You can see me?!" he asked excitedly. Jubilee gave a nod and he jumped for joy, the wind picked up making him stay in the air only to hang upside down from his staff and stared at her, "I'm Jack Frost," he said finally calming from his excitement.  
"Jack Frost? Like THE Jack Frost?" he gave a nod and planted his bare feet on the icy ground,  
"The one and only, I can't believe you can see me, it's so great to be believed in, you have no idea," he said with a laugh.  
Jubilee smiled and gave a chuckle at his obvious excitement, "Well, it's kind of hard to not notice a teenager with white hair and walking around in the snow with bare feet," she pointed out with a brow arched.  
His smile faltered slightly and he then twirled his staff, "Most teenagers and adults can't see me, you have to believe that I actually exist," he replied.  
"Huh, weird, so, that means to anyone else passing by, they probably think I'm talking to myself?"  
"Pretty much,"  
"Hey! I wished you would have told me that then sheesh!" He could only laugh as she scanned around her making sure she wasn't being watched and gave a sigh of relief when no one was around.

A while later, "So… are you gonna keep following me?" she wondered out loud as she walked the snowy sidewalks of the darkening park.  
Jack quickened his steps to walk beside her and grinned, "Other than making it snow, I've got nothing else better to do, besides I can actually have a conversation with someone that can answer back," he snickered.  
Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess it'd be good to have someone with me as I go back home, it's getting dark," she said as she came to the city streets.  
The white haired spirit kept up with her as she hastened her steps to avoid being trampled, it was then when she noticed that a few random people passed right through Jack as if he wasn't even there. He got tired of it pretty quick because a gust of wind picked him up and kept him above the crowd of people keeping near Jubilee nonetheless. She frowned a bit at the thought of how he must have been so lonely since he was practically invisible. Once back at the familiar gates of the Xavier Mansion she glanced up to Jack and signaled him to continue to follow, though she had a feeling he would have regardless.

* * *

**And that's Chapter One! There will be more to come, so please RxR I'd love to hear any to all comments about my story since it is my first.**  
**I'll post the next chapter soon, even if its not popular, I like the story so I'm going to keep going regardless so thank you for reading and I hope you continue to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be in Jack's point of view, still third person but it describes the characters as he sees them and since he has no clue what the X-Men's names are he's going to be describing the fight scene that will take place without using names for the most part.**

**Anyways, I hope you could leave me some reviews so I know what you think of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except the power of my own imagination, that I do own lol**  
**ok, onto the story! Please RxR to let me know how I'm doing~ Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Two: New Things

Jack had to chuckle to himself when he kept behind his new found believer, he had a feeling for a while before actually confronting her and testing his theory. It was almost a month ago when he took notice of her and the others that he later discovered to be known as the X-Men. They were in the town of Burgess while he was visiting Jamie, this guy in a wheelchair was speaking with Jamie's mother and apparently he had been coming quiet often according to Jamie.  
"He's an old friend of mom's, he comes by to visit her, but she hardly lets Sophie or me come down to talk with them," he explained to the curious Jack. That was when they heard a loud cracking sound coming from down stairs and the house shook.  
"Whoa! Mom!" Jamie called out before darting out of his room. The winter spirit was right on his heels before stopping Jamie, "No, go check on Sophie, I'll go down there and find out what's going on," he said as he continued to the stairs.  
Jamie turned on his heels and quickly entered Sophie's room, his sister was under her bed holding onto her stuffed animal like a life-line before crawling out to tackle and cling to her older brother.  
When Jack arrived down stairs to find the front entrance of the Bennett's home shattered to pieces, "How in the world?" he gasped as he searched around for Mrs. Bennett then he heard more commotion outside and quickly exited the home to investigate.

There was a stand-off between two groups, ones that were in Jamie's home with his mother and another unknown and quiet dangerous looking group. A blue, literally blue, woman with red hair was standing in the middle of the lineup of rough looking youths, one of which took a step forward and stomped his foot against the ground and the earth began to shake again, 'Well, that's where the earthquake came from' he thought as he lifted into the air as to not get thrown off balance, then the ground split open and jagged earth spikes formed underneath another group of teens. They all dodged the attack one of which teleported in a puff of smoke to a safer spot.  
Then from the aggressive side a rather large male gave a roar as he took off like a tank at a cluster of the other group, "Oh no you don't," called a red-head girl as she held one hand out in front of her and the other's fingertips on her temple and the big blob of a man suddenly was lifted into the air as if he was as light as a feather and flung to a rather disgusting looking toad-man and landed with a thud on top of him.

Jack had no time to register all that was going on, these ordinary humans were doing extraordinary things he could hardly believe it. Then his attention got caught by yellow, his eyes fixed onto a young Chinese girl with raven black hair, a heavy yellow jacket, blue boots, pink shirt, blue jeans, and yellow gloves. She flipped gracefully away from an attack and then shot out multi-colored projectiles at the attacker, the lights that she produced made a strange sound almost like fireworks going off it looked like it too. The blast she created knocked back a tall beastly looking man that growled in anger at her attack. She gulped and stepped back to readjust her footing in the slick snow. The blond haired beast lunged at her and Jack couldn't take it. Gripping his staff as it gathered the blue magic within it, aimed it at the man's feet and fired icing the guy's feet to the ground making him face plant into the snow covered street.  
The girl let out a laugh as she looked over to another guy and smiled, "Thanks Bobby!" she called. 'Bobby? Who's that?' he wondered feeling aggravated someone got the credit, but then, "What do you mean Jubilee? I didn't do it," a male called out to her as he shot ice out freezing the one that created the earthquake.

The girl, Jubilee, blinked her confusion, but was quickly brought back to the fight when she heard the growling intensify and ice breaking. She turned her head to see blond aggressor almost reaching his clawed hands to her throat and then was gone as another man tackled him to the ground the two men rolled in the snow like wild animals. When the blond was on top and about to claw at the other Jubilee shot a concentration of her firework blasts at him causing him to fly forward and land into a heaping pile of snow.  
"Maybe that'll cool you off Sabertooth!" she growled and Jack let out a laugh as only Sabertooth's lower half was showing in the pile of snow. Jubilee perked up and glanced around staring at where Jack was standing. He felt himself hold back his breath as she seemed to have looked right at him.  
"Jubilee!" a gruff voice called to her and she turned her attention away and Jack fled to the safety of the trees before she thought of investigating again, 'Did she really hear me just now?' he wondered as he watched the group of aggressors make their escape and the others gather to inspect the damages that had happened.

Mrs. Bennett came from the house keeping her children close to her side as the group approached them, concern written on all of their faces. She could only smile and thank them for saving them.  
The man in the wheelchair spoke, "I will pay for the repair on your home as well as comp your hotel, all of this is our fault so it is the least we can do for now," he offered.  
So far these people seemed pretty interesting to Jack, but when Jubilee glanced away from her friends and the Bennetts to look around them he had a feeling she did at least hear him, perhaps not see him, but that was saying something especially with her age to take in account, she looked around fifteen or so, much too old to believe in him, yet something still nagged him about her, he decided that he'd investigate further before hearing them tell the Bennetts that they were going back to New York soon. He frowned a bit, he never really stayed in New York long, there were too many people, but his curiosity was still convincing him to still figure the girl out.

"Man, that was scary," Jamie said to Jack as he opened the window to the hotel room they were now staying at.  
Jack glided in and looked around, "Where's your mom?" he asked.  
"She's down in the lobby saying bye to Professor Xavier, no wonder mom didn't want us to be around them, they're mutants!" he explained.  
Jack rose an eyebrow, "A what?" he questioned, "Mutant, they're humans but with special powers, some are nice, but a lot of them are really dangerous, like those guys who attacked our house earlier today," he replied trying to explain as best he could to the winter spirit.  
"Huh, interesting, so you're scared of mutants? Why aren't you scared of me then?" he continued his almost never ending questions.  
Jamie gave a groan as he fell back on his bed, "I never said I was scared of them, I think mutants are kinda cool, but it seems a lot of them misuse their powers, anyways, wasn't that fight cool! I mean I watched almost the whole thing, even saw what you did to save that one girl! I think she noticed you which is weird don't teenagers stop believing, but then again she's a mutant so maybe she different than normal people—" "Jamie, you're talking too fast slow it down," he cut it with a sigh, once Jamie to the word 'anyways' his words started to slur together when he sped up his speech.

Both of them chuckled at each other and once they settled down Jack spoke up, "Well, before your mom comes back, I want to tell you I'm leaving for a few weeks, got guardian duties to attend to and all," he said to his first believer, gaining hugs from both Jamie and Sophie before climbing out of the window and jumping into the wind being carried off into the sky.  
In truth he had heard every word Jamie spoke rapidly and was wondering the same thing, he had his intent to watch her and then test out if she really did believe in him or if it was just a fluke. That was exactly what he did. Following them back to New York and watching them. Jubilee enjoyed the snow; she'd instigate snowball fights between her and her peers, pull pranks and get into mischief that only amused the winter spirit. When she set off out of the mansion grounds Jack decided it was now or never to test out his theory and thus this is how it came to be. Taking that moment in time that he was fresh on her mind to finally speak up and was able to be seen, extreme happiness was what filled him up at that moment, true that Jamie and his sister could see him, but it was great to know that now someone else believed in him enough to actually see him and thus made him feel less alone in the world. This friendship he intended to keep.

* * *

**okay~ and that's chapter two! I liked it, hope you guys did too, thanks for reading!**  
**The next chapter will be up soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I see I got followers yay~ *dances* and someone favorited my story! I'm so happy! Now I just need some reviews ha~**  
**Anyways, sorry it took so long to post up this chapter, but I hope you guys like it!**  
**If anyone has a suggestion for the story I'm open to ideas~ **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Three: X-Man Before Fun

It had been a few days after their encounter, Jack and Jubilee had become good friends, Jubilee would sneak off to go and hang out with Jack Frost, but for the last couple of days she wasn't able to get out to see him and he decided to pay her a visit.  
"Hey Jubilee, wake up!" Jack called from the window seal knocking on it with his staff.  
Jubilee stirred from under her thick blanket and let her head peak out from under her blanket to see Jack there, "You know what time it is?" she asked him with a yawn.  
Jack chuckled a bit, "Just let me in, please?" he begged as he gave pleading eyes that were still filled with mischief. Getting out of bed she gave a stretch as she walked to the locked window and unlatching the lock, Jack opened it enough for him to slip through.  
"What's up Jack? It's kinda early to be wanting to play around isn't it?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Yeah, well Spirits don't need rest, and also you haven't been out for a while so I got worried," he said as he fiddled with his staff.  
Jubilee sighed, "Yeah, well, I've been stuck in training sessions and school's getting a little difficult, homework and all," she explained and laughed at the face he made at the mention of homework.

"It just means you have to make up for the time that you couldn't get out to play! Come on, I know this great spot-" a knock on her door stopped his attempt of getting her away.  
"Jubilee you up kid?" a gruff voice called from behind the door.  
"Yeah, Wolvie, I'm up," she replied even though Jack motioned her not to.  
She whispered to him, "I can't pretend to be asleep with him, he knows," she whispered, "Who you talkin to?" the gruff voice known as Wolvie questioned, "No one! I'll be down in a minute!" she defended, but the nosy wolverine didn't take her answer lightly and opened the door.  
Chills racked his body, "It's freezing in here, close the window or you'll catch a cold," he barked as he walked through Jack and closed the window. Looking over to Jubilee he raised an eyebrow , "The Professor wants all the trainees down in the danger room for some early training, it's a good thing you are already up, so get ready and I'll see you down stairs," he said as he departed her room leaving the door opened.

"Dang… the guy creeps me out more than Bunny…" Jack muttered as he followed Wolverine up until he reached the doorway and watched the rough looking man walk down the hall.  
With that he closed her door, "Alright, now that he's gone we can go to that place I was telling you about- hey!" he called as he turned to see her missing from the bed.  
"Sorry Jack, I can't, training comes before fun, I am an X-Man after all," she said as she came out of her dressing area pulling on her gloves then adjusting her pink shades and smiled to Jack who was frowning.  
"Jack, don't look at me like that, if you'd like why don't you come with me and watch?" she offered.  
That brighten him a bit as he thought about it, "Okay, why not? Then I'll show you that spot?" he questioned and she nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, I'll go," she agreed and he grinned happily.

As they approached what looked to be a wall Jack was curiously looking around the mansion, the wall revealed to be a hidden elevator and he awed at that as she walked in, "Oh, hey wait for me!" he said as he scurried in, "You know, this is kind of like the stuff at the North Pole,"  
Jubilee eyes Jack, "North Pole?"  
"Yeah, you know, Santa Clause's workshop, though we call him North," he babbled.  
Her eyes sparkled, "You mean there really is a Santa Clause!"  
Jack blinked, "You mean to say you believe in me but had doubts about the Clause?" he chuckled as she blushed, the elevator door closed.  
"Yeah, he exists along with the Easter Bunny, the Toothfairy… though I probably shouldn't tell you this," he mentioned as he thought about it.  
She could only giggle, "Well, too late now, wow, that's really cool," the elevator binged as the door slid open and they stepped out.  
"Huh… there are no windows around here," he said.  
"That's because we're underground," she replied, "Now, I can't talk to you or else they'll think I'm crazy since they can't see you, okay?" she glanced over to the white haired boy.

He let out a disappointed sigh and nodded as they approached a group of eager kids dressed in spandex superhero suits which he had to raise an eyebrow and laugh a little, "They look ridiculous!" he said through his fit of laughter. Jubilee was thankful that they couldn't see him or hear him for that matter.  
The kids looked over to Jubilee and frowned a little, "Once again you didn't wear your uniform," a redhead spoke up.  
Jubilee placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "I am wearing my uniform," she chimed as she opened her yellow jacket to reveal the X-Men uniform underneath, "Never said I couldn't wear anything over it," she said with a wink.  
The other smiled a bit as she shook her head as the sliding door opened and they all entered; Jack kept close to Jubilee.

"Hey Bobby, are you trying to make us catch a cold or something? It's freezing in here!" Kitty asked as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.  
Bobby looked over to her with confusion written all over his face, "What do you mean? I'm not using my powers right now…" he defended.  
Jean gave a hum at his answer and then glanced to Jubilee when she noticed the girl's eyes shift to the open air next to her. Something was definitely not right; she's noticed this for the past week now and believes it has something to do with Jubilee. The Professor's voice broke her train of thought as she brought herself back to the task at hand.  
"Today, we are going to focus on teamwork training, Scott you are team leader," he said through the intercom. The students gave a slight groan as they readied themselves for the training program to start.  
As the machines were warming up Jubilee gave a glance to Jack who looked at all the weaponry with worry, "It's not called the Danger Room for nothing," she muttered low enough for Jack to hear. When he turned her way she gave him a confident smile and a wink, silently telling him not to worry, "This will be fun," she added and the group agreed.

Jack Frost thought he'd seen it all, but nothing prepared him for the idea that humans could possess such incredible abilities and powers and had made a mental note to ask North about it later. His eyes wide as he watched the group drill through training exercises one after another and soon he memorized each of the students' names. Jack's attention drifted to a glass room built on the ceiling and noticed the adults were up there watching the team. The man in the wheel chair, Professor Xavier, seemed to be staring right at him which made the winter spirit float back a bit, he could only wonder if the professor could see him, it was near impossible, but these people definitely pushed the limit of impossible, 'To answer your question, yes, I can see you,' said a voice in his head, "Woah! How did that just happen?" he exclaimed then covered his mouth when he realized he distracted Jubilee.  
The voice chuckled in amusement, 'I am a telepath, I can read and speak through minds, my name is Professor Charles Xavier,' he explained.  
Jack glanced up to the room and stared straight into the other's eyes before muttering, "You really can see me…" the professor gave a nod and Jack managed to smile a bit through his dumbfounded shock, 'To be honest with you, I had sensed your presence before but could not see you, you are not human are you?' he questioned.  
Jack stiffened a bit, 'Uh… no, actually, well I use to be but that was over three hundred years ago,' he answered nervously.  
'I see, we can talk more after the students are finished with their training,' he replied and Jack gave a nod in agreement, 'Come inside, you can wait for Jubilee here,'  
'How did you know… wait, telepath, never mind…' he sighed and flew toward the room phasing through the glass and the instant he did the room was filled with chilled air, "Sorry," he said outloud as the teachers hugged themselves for warmth.

After training was finally over the students all split off; before anyone went too far the professor called out, "Jubilee, may I have a word with you," he asked as Jubilee froze in place and felt like she was going to be in trouble… again. She turned and gave a nod as she walked over to him, "Yes Professor X?" she asked trying to sound as innocent as possible without sounding like she was 'trying'. The other kids all wondered what Jubilee did this time then left.

* * *

**And that's Chapter Three! I hope you guys liked it! And like I said above, if anyone has suggestions for the story I am open to ideas.**  
**Please review and I'll beable to update quicker then.**  
**I'm thinking of adding a few more RotG characters into the next chapter. ;3**  
**okay, I'm done blabbing I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Breyannia, Goodgirl275, and Sonicxjones for the reviews.**  
**Sorry for the long delay I had major writer's block, so it's not my best chapter, but I still like it.**  
**So here's Chapter Four! Yay~**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Snowflakes

Jubilee never thought she could be so nervous, she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, no trouble making, and definitely hadn't been sneaking off for the last couple of days so she had no clue what the professor had wanted. Slipping into his office she glanced around and her breath hitched when she saw that Jack was sitting casually on the window seal.

The professor looked over to Jubilee and smiled to her, "Don't worry, you haven't gotten into trouble, I just wanted to ask you something," Xavier began. The winter spirit glanced over to the professor then to Jubilee who wore a confused look on her face.  
"What's up Professor?" she responded coolly.  
"When were you going to tell us about your friend, Jack Frost?" he asked curiously.  
Jack gave a cheeky grin then shrugged when Jubilee turned her attention back to Jack, "He noticed me when you guys were doing that training thing… gotta tell you that this is a first for me to find adult believers…" Jack eyes Xavier, "You are a believer right?" he asked.  
Professor X gave a chuckle at first then replied, "To be honest, I was not until I had caught your mental presence a few times this week, eventually I was able to take notice of you within the danger room," he explained to Jack.  
"Huh," was all he could reply.

Jack's curiosity of mutants was increasing every second. The door opened and all eyes turned to those who entered the room. Jack remembered their names, the first was Logan also known as Wolverine, the next was Storm; this particular mutant interested Jack due to her powers over the elements including his to an extent, Jean and Scott entered next; they were both pretty much stick in the muds to Jack, Scott especially, then Rouge, Kitty, Bobby and Kirt entered the room. Jack was still seated on the open window seal.

Xavier gave a welcoming smile to his X-Men, "Thank you all for coming," he started.  
Logan raised a thick eyebrow as he gave a gruff huff, "What exactly did you call us in here for Charles? " he asked as he crossed his arms.  
"What do any of you know about the holiday spirits?" Xavier asked his students and teachers.  
Bobby cleared his throat, "They're legendary figures of the imagination created to bring a sense of innocence to kids, but it's all made up, not real," he stated blandly.  
Jack frowned at that statement; "Made up huh?" he gave a mischievous smirk as he formed a snowball in his hand and then flung it at Bobby. He laughed when the snowball hit its target square in the face.  
"Who did that?!" he yelled as he wiped the slush off his face.  
Jubilee smiled, "Jack Frost," she replied to him calmly.  
"Jack Frost? Are you kidding me?" he protested with a frown.  
"Nope, just believe," she continued.

Kirt stifled back a laugh when he watched Bobby get pelted by a snowball, "We've fought all sorts of monsters and even aliens, so why can't we believe that there really is such a thing? I believe!" Kirt said in his heavy accent, meaning every word. Kirt jumped back when suddenly he saw a white haired male still laughing and perched on the open window seal, "Whoa! Is that?" he exclaimed pointing to the window.  
"Jack Frost? Yup, that's him," Jubilee said with a smile.  
"Wunderbar!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The others only blinked as they looked from Kirt to the empty window seal and frowned, "I don't see it…" a few said.  
Jack touched the glass of the window with his forefinger and frost began to crawl and design the window, eventually creating a snowflake from the frost. They all watched with wide eyes as this was happening. Jack focused a bit more as the snowflake was pulled from the window and floated to the middle of the room soon exploding into smaller snowflakes that began to gently cover the room. As the flakes hit each one of them they couldn't help, but take sight of the white haired young male that jumped from the window planting his bare feet on the floor, frost spreading a bit from where he stood.  
"Hi," he said casually as he twirled his staff and propped it on his shoulder casually.  
"Jack Frost!" they all proclaimed.  
"The one and only," he said with a chuckle as he sauntered off over to Jubilee and smiles to her, "Now we don't have to hide the fact that we hang out," he snickered.  
Jubilee rolled her eyes, "That's great,"

Time flew past Jack, before he realized it, it was time for him to go. He gave a wave to the X-Men before he looked up to the sky, "Wind! Take me home!" he called and a gust of wind came rushing around them lifting Jack into the air and he sped off into the sky leaving a fresh fall of snow that lightly filled the air.  
Jubilee was the last of her team to stay outside looking out to where Jack left and sighed, "Bye Jack, hope you come back again, it was fun," she said to nothing before she turned and entered the warmth of the mansion, closing the door behind her.

Unbeknownst to her or any of the X-Men; yellow eyes were watching them from the shadows of the trees near the mansion, he had been watching them for a while actually. A dark chuckle came from the figure in the shadows as his sights stayed on Jubilee.  
"Jack, Jack, Jack, looks like I found a new toy of yours to break," he muttered smoothly with an evil grin as he dissipated into the darkness.

Jack finished his rounds of bringing snow to a few other states before heading to the North Pole; he flew into the grand workshop and skidded into North's office, "North!" he called out then his eyes widened at the sight of a hand carved ice sculpture smashed to pieces on the floor, "Oops…"  
North was slightly stunned his hands out in front of him looking so forlornly at the broken toy he had made just before Jack had busted through the door, "What have I told you about the knocking!" the big Russian cried.  
Jack scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry North…" he apologized.  
Santa gave a sigh and got to his feet, "It's alright Jack, now what is it you want to tell me hm?" he asked Jack with curiosity.  
Jack's sheepish grin turned wide and excited, "I was believed in! And get this they were teenagers and adults!" he exclaimed.

Jack explained the whole event leading up to his discovery of mutants, apparently North already knew of these special humans, just never knew they were called 'mutants'. When Jack began to describe the people he had met and could see him, North could only smile at the young spirit's enthused behavior.  
When the Winter Spirit looked up to North he gave a blink and tilted his head, "What?" he asked.  
"The one you call Jubilee, you seem to like her most, she's good girl, always on nice list," he stated then busted into a laugh at Jack's expression and the obvious blush that the comment conjured up.  
"North! Cut it out," he whined a bit as he crossed him arms in a pout.

His laughter died down to a chuckle as he composed himself, "Alright, alright, no more teasing,"  
"Thank you… now, why is it that they can see me?" he questioned.  
"Not sure, maybe, she has child-like heart, those that still cling to belief and hold onto the wonder of magic or because of circumstances she and her fellow team goes through the idea of legends to her can be possible," North tried to explain as best he could, "Like I said, not sure, but Jack you need to be careful, when children reach teenage years they lose touch of the magic,"  
"Meaning they grow up eventually, I know, you've told me this before about Jamie," Jack cut in quickly.  
"Meaning, adults see world differently, if they know magic exists, it will cause panic and," he lingered the word for Jack to connect the pieces  
"Fear… which would bring Pitch back into play,"  
North gave a nod as he sat back in his chair, "Exactly, nothing good comes from adults believing,"  
"But like you also said, maybe because of what they do the idea of believing legends and magic comes naturally, one of them even stated that they've fought against aliens before, aliens!" he stated using his hands to express his enthusiasm.  
"They are a lot like Guardians,"  
"Except they protect everyone, not just children," Jack added.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**  
**Told you I'd have a couple more RotG characters in this one~ :D**  
**Please Read and Review, comments and story suggestions are always welcomed.**  
**Thank you again!**


End file.
